It's a Big Big World TV Show
They appear "The Muppet Movie" and "The Muppets Take Manhattan." It's a Big Big World is an American children'stelevision show on PBS Kids, that debuted January 2, 2006. It was originally part of Miss Lori and Hooper's schedule block, but it was replaced and canceled in that block on September 3, 2007, though it still aired as part of most stations' PBS Kids lineup such asPBS Kids Sprout. The show revolves around a group of animals living in the rainforest. The main character is Snook the sloth. It is taped at Wainscott Studios at the East Hampton Airport industrial complex inWainscott, New York. Contents hide * 1Puppeteers * 2Characters ** 2.1Snook ** 2.2Burdette ** 2.3Smooch and Winslow ** 2.4Madge ** 2.5Bob ** 2.6Oko ** 2.7Wartz ** 2.8Ick ** 2.9Riona * 3Typical episode format * 4Episode guide * 5DVDs * 6References * 7External links Puppeteersedit * Snook/Oko: Peter Linz * Burdette: Melissa Creighton * Smooch: Aymee Garcia * Winslow/Riona: Tyler Bunch * Bob: James Godwin * Ick/Wartz/Greenie: Tim Lagasse * Madge: Julie Westwood (voice) * Additional Puppetry: Carol Binion, Eric Engelhardt, Jim Kroupa, Paul McGinnis, John Kennedy, Jodi Eichelberger, Heather Asch, Amanda Maddock, David Jordan, Lara MacLean Many of the puppeteers come from similar shows, primarily Bear in the Big Blue House, as well as''Jellybean Jungle'', and The Book of Pooh, another show involving Shadowmation, a technique that combines bunraku-style puppetry and computer-generated animation. Charactersedit The characters in the show are: Snookedit A pale-throated three-toed sloth, Snook helps his friends learn all about the 'Big Big World' around them. He's slow-moving (but smart) and often takes naps, but is always up for a scientific investigation. He also enjoys singing and dancing with all of his friends in the World Tree. In addition to interacting with the other characters, Snook regularly takes the time to break the fourth wall, often to explain a fact or ask a question. Like Big Bird or Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, Snook is a full-bodied character, the only one not requiring 3 performers. Burdetteedit Burdette the resplendent quetzal bird sometimes seems like a controlling older sister, who always thinks she knows more than everyone around her. However, Burdette seems sincere, and while investigating things with her friends in the World Tree, she's sometimes surprised to learn new things about herself too. Smooch and Winslowedit Smooch and Winslow are two playful sibling monkeys - common marmosets to be exact - who are always stirring things up. Smooch, the girl monkey, is always trying to figure out the mysteries of the world around her, and Winslow is the goofy creative thinker. With such different personalities, these two monkeys don't always see eye to eye, but their little disagreements frequently lead to great adventures. In the episode "Madge is Missing" (Season 1, episode 128) it is revealed that they are, in fact, twins. Madgeedit Madge is a map turtle. Madge has a map of the world on her shell. She is the oldest and wisest creature in the World Tree, and the one everyone comes to when they have a problem to solve. She's traveled all over the world and shares her experiences with everyone. Her library is the place to visit for answers to scientific questions. Madge is not in Season 2 and is replaced by Riona the baby sloth. Bobedit Bob the Southern Tamandua loves the ants that live all around him in the World Tree, and he's always trying new things out to make them like him more (He does eat ants). Bob also worries a lot about things that he thinks might happen. He also gets a little timid around Greenie because of Greenie's deep, loud voice and gruff demeanor. Okoedit An old red-handed howler, Oko is a trickster who always shows up when least expected. Oko can be grouchy and mischievous, but he also shares mysterious stories and little bits of wisdom with the others. A tai chi master, he carries an old walking stick that he can twirl from his feet to his hands and back again in the blink of an eye. Oko is the only character (along with Greenie) who appears less often than the others. He has a friend named Tsetse, who sometimes gives good advice. Wartzedit Wartz is a red-eyed tree frog. Wartz has gone through his metamorphosis, growing from a tadpole into a frog. Best friends with Smooch and Winslow, Wartz wants to get along with everyone and will agree with anyone, no matter what they're saying. Ickedit Ick is a catfish who lives in the pond under the world tree. In "The Sting," where it is revealed that Greenie is afraid of bees, Ick stirs up a little joke by making a buzzing sound, showing his naughty side. But when Stripey the bee stops by the pond at the end, Ick freaks out and Stripey giggles. Ick has misanthropic tendencies. Ick is not in Season 2. Rionaedit Typical episode formatedit A typical episode of It's a Big, Big World begins with the opening theme song, "It's a Big, Big World". That is followed by a short (10-12 minute) story involving some or all of the main characters. This first story is followed by another song, called "Curve of the World", sung by all the characters. (In the Miss Lori and Hooper block, this song was not shown.) Then comes a second 10-12 minute story, which may be thematically linked to the first story but is not usually a direct continuation of the plot. At the end of the episode, Snook sings the closing song, Try to Touch the Sky, although this is often followed by one or two very short segments in which Snook ends some activity and gives some fun facts about the various species of animals that live in the World Tree. The big mountain in the background is Pico da Neblina, overlooking the Amazon River. Episode guideedit DVDsedit Six DVDs have been released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. They are: * The Sky Above (2007) * Safe and Sound (2007) * Let's Investigate the World (2007) * The Earth Needs You (2007) * You Can Do It (2007) * The Big Big Sleep (2007) Other DVDS: * Be Healthy and Happy (2008) * Everyone's Different (2008) * Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster Category:VHS Category:School Category:VHS Videotapes